Wrath of an Angry Prince
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After Lord Tirek's defeat, Shining Armor angrily confronts Discord for allowing Cadence and Twilight to be put at the mercy of Lord Tirek.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Wrath of an Angry Prince"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Shining Armor had spent the past few days trying to clear a dark moment out of his memory. He remembered being confronted by Discord, the creature of chaos and Lord Tirek, a demonic centaur that had escaped from Tartarus. Despite valiantly trying to fight back, Shining Armor was drained of his magic and rendered completely useless until his little sister, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated Tirek resulting in Shining Armor getting his magic back. But the bitterness he held inside was preventing him from returning to his normal life.

"He is not going to get away with this," Shining Armor thought to himself as he stood out on the balcony of his sister's castle. "When I am done with him, he will be sorry that he ever crossed paths with me."

As Shining Armor stood on the balcony waiting for Discord to arrive, Twilight and his wife, Princess Cadence, were downstairs in the lobby of Twilight's castle debating whether or not they should allow Shining Armor to confront Discord. As far as they were concerned, both sister-in-law's wanted to move on.

"I don't know why he would even think of doing this," wondered Cadence, pacing back and forth across the floor of the lobby. "We need to move on, Twilight. Lord Tirek is back in Tartarus and there is nothing more to be done. He just doesn't get it."

"I've done everything I could possibly do to change his mind," added Twlilght, who was watching her sister-in-law. "But he just won't listen. That protective side of his must be in full force."

Just then, a flash of light appeared and Discord formed in front of them. He had what appeared to be a towel and a shower cap on his head.

"Twilight, you really must know that I don't like to be surprised on," said the ex-master of chaos, folding his paw and claw arms. "Honestly, what could you possibly want with me at this moment? Fluttershy and I have our Tuesday tea to get to, you know."

"Its really important, Discord," said Twilight, looking up at Discord along with Cadence. "Shining Armor wants to talk to you about something."

Discord then snapped his fingers and produced Shining Armor's helmet that he had taken from him in Canterlot.

"If he is looking for his helmet, then here it is," replied Discord, holding the helmet out to the princesses of love and friendship. "I've been meaning to give it back to him."

At that moment, loud footsteps were heard as the two princesses looked at each other nervously knowing who was coming down the stairs. Turning around, they saw the Prince of the Crystal Empire with an angry look on his face, almost as if he wanted to destroy Discord.

"Shining Armor, please," protested Cadence. "Don't you think that…?"

"No, Cadence, I have to say what I needed to say," interrupted Shining Armor, hastily. He stepped forward towards Discord, who held his helmet out to him. But, Shining Armor used his magic to snatch the helmet away and throw it to the side. "Go into the throne room until we're done."

Not wanting to anger him further, Twilight and Cadence nervously walked into the throne room and shut the doors leaving Discord and Shining Armor alone. Discord suddenly began to feel nervous knowing how angry Shining Armor was.

"Look, Shining Armor," said Discord, thinking that Shining Armor was angry about his helmet. "If you are so worried about your helmet…"

"You want to know why I am facing you right now, traitor?" snapped Shining Armor, his horn glowing bright magenta.

"I really don't like it when you call me that," whimpered Discord, who began to shrink in fear of the angry prince. "What I did was wrong and it was nothing more than a little mistake."

But, Shining Armor wasn't convinced as he walked past Discord sternly. Twilight and Cadence were peeking in through a peephole in the throne room door and watching and listening to everything that was happening. Seeing Shining Armor this way brought back bad memories for Twilight, when he threw her out of his wedding at the wedding rehearsal.

"It wasn't a little mistake, traitor," hissed Shining Armor, turning to face Discord. "You put the two mares in my life in great danger along with the rest of Equestria. I almost lost my wife because of you."

"It was all Tirek's fault," protested Discord, trying to put all the blame on Tirek. "He did everything and I just followed him around."

"If you hadn't disobeyed Princess Celestia, then I wouldn't be standing here at your level, scolding you," said Shining Armor, icily, pointing his magically charged horn at Discord's throat. "Because of you, that monster attacked my wife and her aunts before he sent them to Tartarus."

Shining Armor pulled his horn away from Discord's throat as he continued to circle around the creature of chaos like a vulture to a carcass. The more Shining Armor circled Discord, the more scared Discord was becoming.

"Did you even stop to think of what you were doing, Discord?" cried Shining Armor, stamping his foot down hard. "Did you even think of the consequences that you were causing? I know what Cadence told me about her imprisonment in Tartarus. She had nightmares of being in that prison ever since then."

From inside the throne room, Cadence listened in and took in what her husband had said. Yes, she did have nightmares of her imprisonment, the evil laughter that took place throughout the prison where she and her aunts were.

"How was I supposed to know that Tirek was going to imprison them?" cried Discord, holding his arms up. "What did you think he was going to do? Kill them and present their bodies…?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" bellowed Shining Armor, whose loud voice echoed throughout the castle. Discord now grew even smaller with fear as he continued to fear the power of Shining Armor's anger as well as Cadence and Twilight, who were shocked by the power of Shining Armor's voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, pleading for mercy. "I shouldn't have said that. I know all too well that killing is forbidden in Equestria. What I meant to say was that do you expect me to believe that Tirek would offer their freedom to Twilight for the alicorn magic she had possessed…?"

Shining Armor glowed his horn brightly at Discord again, causing Discord to once again tremble with fear.

"If only that were true," hissed Shining Armor, pointing his horn at Discord's throat again. "Cadence was not the only victim in this matter. You also put my little sister in danger as well."

Twilight suddenly began to think back to when she battled Tirek on the outskirts of Equestria, but not before losing Golden Oak Library to him. Twilight could see why her brother was angry with Discord about her safety too.

"Do you realize of the damage that you did to Twilight?" asked Shining Armor. "Despite the fact that she was able to free her friends and defeat Tirek? Not everything that she held near and dear to hear survive."

Twilight could see that Shining Armor was going to bring the topic of Golden Oak Library's destruction and it was such a sensitive topic to be brought up, given the fact that Twilight was still trying to get over the library's destruction.

"What exactly are you talking about, Shining Armor?" asked Discord. "I am pretty sure that everything Twilight lost could be replaced."

Shining Armor turned around and closed his eyes, wanting to get physical with Discord for mocking all that Twilight lost in the library. But, knowing that his wife and little sister were on the other side listening in, he had to control himself.

"Discord," he said coldly and quietly, opening his eyes. "Did you ever stop to think that some items that Twilight had in the library are items that can't be replaced?"

Shining Armor once again began to raise his voice as the rage inside of him continued to grow and grow.

"Not everything can be replaced," continued Shining Armor. She lost her books and pictures from her days as Celestia's student, all the gifts she has received from her friends and family over the years including the dress that she wore as my best mare at my own wedding? Did you ever stop to think about that?!"

Twilight suddenly began to feel tears in her eyes as everything she had lost in the explosion was being mentioned. She desperately felt like wanting to open the doors and stop her brother's tirade against Discord, but didn't know what to say.

"I didn't," cried Discord, nervously. "I truly didn't stop to think. I didn't even know Tirek would do that. When I told him about Twilight, he said that he was going to destroy her library and I thought he was joking. At the same time, I thought that maybe I should say something and tell Tirek that he was going too far. But, Tirek to me at the time, was the only friend I had."

"So you thought that a false friendship was more important than the lives of the ponies you were tasked to protect?" huffed Shining Armor in disgust. "This is why I despise you Discord. You may be forgiven by some ponies for what you have done, but I will personally never forgive you for putting my wife and sister in danger."

Shining Armor then slowly walked away from Discord as he felt his anger slowly leave his mind. However, the bitterness he had for Discord was always going to be there.

"I just hope you can forgive me, Shining Armor," whimpered Discord. "At least one day."

But, Shining Armor didn't look back at Discord and quietly walked out of the lobby, determined to never fully forgive Discord for what he had done. In his mind at least, Discord was a threat and Shining Armor was always going to treat him as one.

"Cadence," he called, as she listened in. "We leave for the Crystal Empire soon. Don't be long."

So, Shining Armor stepped outside and slammed the doors of his sister's castle in Discord's face. The princesses of love and friendship flung open the throne room doors and raced over to Discord's side, getting down to his level.

"It's all right, Discord," whispered Cadence, placing a hoof on his shoulder. "We forgive you for what happened."

"Maybe Shining Armor is right," remarked Discord, his eyes filled with tears. "I am a threat and I will always be treated as such. But, I'm a creature of chaos and I can't do anything about it."

"You are who you are, Discord," said Twilight. "Do you think that I was just going to leave you at Tirek's mercy? I freed you for a reason, Discord. You can learn the magic of friendship and there is no better time to start than now."

Discord suddenly felt a sense of relief going through his body, knowing that he was being forgiven despite the circumstances.

"I hope you are right, Twilight," he said, embracing the princess of friendship in a hug. "I hope I can one day prove Shining Armor wrong and make him believe that I am not the monster he thinks I am. I am an ex-master of chaos now and that's all there is to it."

Even though Discord knew that he had made an enemy in Shining Armor, he knew that he had made an ally in Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence.

It was going to take time however for Discord to prove to Shining Armor and everypony that thought of him as an enemy wrong that he was not the monster they thought he was.


End file.
